csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
FN Minimi
FN Minimi ('''F'abrique N'''ationale '''Minimi)'' atau M249 adalah senapan mesin asli yang terdapat baik didalam Counter-Strike series ataupun pada Counter-Strike Online. Senapan ini dapat dibeli menggunakan poin permainan dan tersedia sejak dirilis pertama kali pada tahun 2008. Di dalam permainan, senapan ini menggunakan nama ES M249 Para. Tinjauan Senapan mesin kaliber 5.56mm dengan 100 putaran ini mempunyai kekuatan tembak yang besar dan waktu reload yang cukup lumayan. Kelebihan *Kapasitas magasin yang besar (100) *Rata-rata tembakan yang tinggi *Dapat dibeli untuk semua Counter-Terrorist dan Terrorist *Akurasi yang baik *Suplai amunisi cadangan yang besar (200) *Dapat dibeli menggunakan poin permainan Kekurangan *Harga yang cukup mahal *Tingkat recoil yang tinggi *Cukup berat untuk ukuran sebuah senapan mesin *Waktu reload yang lama *Tingkat knockback dan stun yang rendah ketika melawan zombies Strategi menggunakan M249 Pertandingan Normal *Tembak secara full-auto dalam jarak dekat. *Bidik ke kaki dan tembak secara full-auto dalam jarak menengah. *Hindari pertempuran jarak jauh. Mode Zombie *Tunggu sampai zombie datang mendekat untuk performa yang maksimal. *100 putaran dari M249 akan mempunyai tingkat kerusakan antara 2800 ~ 5600. Dan tentu saja senapan ini dapat membunuh sebuah normal zombie jika seluruh peluru mengenai sasaran. Zombie Scenario Jika uang pertama kali hanya $7500, pemain dapat membeli M249 seharga $5750 dan $1200 untuk 600 amunisi cadangan. Sisa uang adalah $550. Strategi menghadapi pengguna M249 Pertandingan Normal *Serang dari jarak jauh. *Pengguna M249 bergerak lebih lambat dikarenakan bobot senjata yang berat. Gunakan taktik menyergap. *Jangan pernah menunduk ketika menghadapi pengguna M249 karena anda bisa terkena Head Shot. Mode Zombie *Habiskan peluru mereka dengan cara menyerang dan mundur secara berkala.. *Kejar mereka ketika sedang mengisi ulang atau kehabisan peluru. *Jika anda mempunya HP lebih dari 6000, serang manusia dengan tanpa ampun. Pengguna Counter-Terrorists: * : M249 SAW adalah senjata utama untuk LMG dari US Armed Forces. * : Digunakan oleh Special Air Service. * : Digunakan oleh GIGN. Terrorists: * Phoenix Connexion * Elite Crew: Digunakan oleh Yuri. Varian M249 Red M249 Red atau M249 Christmas hanya tersedia pada even Natal dan even spesial lainnya dan juga terkadang muncul sebagai hadiah untuk para pemenang dalam sebuah kompetisi yang diadakan oleh para pemegang lisensi Counter-Strike Online di masing-masing negara. Semua fungsi dan fitur sama persis dengan senjata aslinya M249 kecuali model-model dan penampilannya. Di Singapore/Malaysia, terdapat even yang dimulai dari 16 Desember 2010 dimana para pemain harus mendapatkan 400 kill di dalam mode Team Deathmatch untuk mendapatkan M249 Red secara gratis selama 30 hari. Even berakhir pada bulan Januari 2011. Skull-7 :Artikel utama: Skull-7 Skull-7 atau M249EX adalah varian M249 yang dibuat khusus untuk melawan zombie. Senapan mesin ini dapat memuat amunisi kaliber 5.56 Anti-Zombie sebanyak 120 putaran dan 240 putaran untuk amunisi cadangan. Harganya lebih mahal dan mempunuyai performa yang lebih baik daripada senjata yang aslinya. Senapan mesin ini juga mempunyai scope yang dapat digunakan. M249 Camouflage Ini adalah versi jungle-camouflaged dari M249. Mempunyai fungsi dan fitur yang sama dengan M249. Senjata ini hanya bisa didapatkan melalui hadiah pada even-even khusus. M249 Veteran :Artikel utama: M249 Veteran. M249 Veteran didapatkan melalui sistem Comrade. Setelah para pemain memiliki 80 bintang, maka mereka dapat menukarkan bintang tersebut untuk mendapatkan M249 Veteran yang dapat digunakan selama 7 hari. Fitur tambahan dari senjata ini adalah dapat digunakan untuk memukul musuh yang paling dekat menggunakan gagang senapan bagian belakang. Perbandingan dengan Skull-7 Kelebihan *Dapat dibeli menggunakan game point *Lebih ringan (-0.2 kg) *Lebih murah (-$3250) *Harga amunisi yang lebih murah ($60 tiap 30 putaran) Kesamaan *Rate of fire sama (90%) Kekurangan *Damage rendah terhadap human (-2) *Damage rendah terhadap zombie (-33) *Tingkat recoil yang lebih tinggi (+1%) *Tingkat stun yang lebih rendah kepada zombies *Ukuran magazine yang lebih kecil (-20) *Amunisi cadangan lebih sedikit (-20) *Tidak ada scope Galeri View model Berkas:M249_viewmodel.png|M249 Berkas:M249red_viewmodel.png|M249 Red foz3sdge.jpg|M249 Camouflage Berkas:M249ex_viewmodel.png|SKULL-7 Berkas:M249ep_viewmodel.png|M249 Veteran World model Berkas:M249_worldmodel.png|M249 M249xmas_worldmodel.png|M249 Red rc4i7oi9.jpg|M249 Camouflage Berkas:M249ex_worldmodel.png|SKULL-7 In-game screenshot 524546_180860248714263_1722192067_n.jpg|M249 Red M249_Camo_In_Game.jpg|M249 Camouflage Which mode do you prefer M249 the most? Original Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario Do you ever get the M249 Red? Yes! No but I ever use it from other people. No... Trivia *Model M249 diambil dari Counter-Strike: Source. *Di world dan di shop model terlihat M249 mempunyai buttstock sementara di view model dan buy icon tidak ada buttstock. *Suara draw dari M249 menggunakan Suara slidedraw dari Glock-18 Tautan luar *FN Minimi pada Wikipedia *M249 pada Wikipedia Kategori:Machine gun